


换装游戏

by linlinX



Series: 一封寄不出的信 [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlinX/pseuds/linlinX
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: 一封寄不出的信 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574080
Kudos: 3





	换装游戏

“这条裙子怎么样？” 

“漂亮！” 

“这件呢？会不会太成熟了？” 

“美极了！” 

“……呃，这件粉色的呢？” 

“我敢说，实在找不到比你更标致的年轻小姐。”奥拉夫昂着头，以再真挚不过的语气赞美道。 

安娜眨眨眼，将这条在她看来过于鲜亮的裙子抛到一边，若有所思地说：“很好，现在我明白你的意见有多么值得参考了。” 

“难以想象你现在才发现！”奥拉夫发出一声欢呼，蹦蹦跳跳地说：“还有什么要我帮忙的，都拿出来试试吧。” 

安娜站在穿衣镜前，好笑地瞅了瞅她身旁的小雪人。“算了，我还是穿那身墨绿色的常服吧，你不觉得和这样的夏天很相衬吗？” 

“常服？不不不，那怎么行，这毕竟是一次相当正式的会面。” 

安娜沉思片刻，“你说得对，真奇怪，我竟然没有多做几件礼服。需要的时候，再多裙子也不够试的呀。” 

“别太担心，我相信克里斯托弗不会挑剔。”奥拉夫安慰地说，他挠了挠胡萝卜做的红鼻子：“艾莎上次送你的那件礼服怎么样？” 

“哦，好主意！除了试穿那次，我还没正式拿出来穿过呢。”安娜眼睛一亮，随即露出怀疑的神情：“克里斯托弗，跟他有什么关系？” 

“克里斯托弗不是向你求婚了吗？”奥拉夫奇怪地问。 

“求婚？”安娜两眼发懵，跟着奥拉夫将这惊悚的字眼默念了一遍，足足好几秒才反应过来。她摇摇头，语气急促地说：“什么时候，谁要求婚，他跟你说的？” 

“没有，可是你今天找我过来。”奥拉夫困惑地歪过头，看了看地上堆成小山的各色裙装：“难道你不是在挑选约会时穿的衣服吗？” 

安娜的神情骤然一松，笑着长舒了口气：“天哪，你差点吓到我了，奥拉夫。” 

小雪人更加疑惑了，他用雪花在脑门上拼出一排问号。 

“克里斯托弗没有向我求婚。”安娜不自禁地露出微笑：“是艾莎，艾莎就要回来了。我正在想办法迎接她呢。” 

她从衣柜里翻出那件礼服——叠放得分外整洁，还像她刚收到时那样——满怀喜悦地对着镜子比了比。 

“艾莎要回来了？那真是太好了！”奥拉夫激动地说，“我真想念她。” 

安娜正在肩膀上披散开一头长发，听到小雪人的话，唇边扬起一抹快乐得要溢出来的微笑。 

“如果是这样，这身会不会太正经，你只是到海边接她一下。”奥拉夫绕着她转了一圈：“或许穿常服比较合适，更方便你活动。” 

“奥拉夫。”安娜带着笑意瞥了他一眼：“这是在迎接阿伦戴尔的女王陛下，我想再怎么隆重都不过分的。” 

奥拉夫咕哝了一声，勉强接受了这个理由。 

“我还是不明白，克里斯托弗怎么会没有向你求婚。”小雪人烦恼地皱着眉毛：“难道他睡过头了？吃太多胡萝卜，把最要紧的事给忘掉了？” 

“着什么急，奥拉夫？”安娜轻松地笑着：“我还这样年轻，远远不到嫁人的年龄。” 

“事实上，我很有理由相信，别的国家跟我一样年纪的公主，至少都要等到五六年以后才会考虑婚姻的问题。” 

“五六年？天啦，那时候你的头发会和我一样白了。”奥拉夫惊慌地捧着脑袋。 

“你太会夸张了。”安娜换好礼服，摸了摸小雪人的脑袋：“我恐怕你担忧的情况，要等到五六十年后才能出现。” 

“真的吗？人类的寿命居然这么短吗？”奥拉夫喃喃地说。 

安娜耐心地将长发梳理整齐，搭在一侧肩头，扎上丝带。她在镜子前仔细地照了照，不太满意地撅起嘴唇：“走吧，奥拉夫。” 

“艾莎回来了？我们去迎接艾莎？”奥拉夫问。 

“尽管我是这样希望的，艾莎说最早也要到晚上，但愿星星和月亮照亮她前行的道路。”安娜揪了揪发梢，“去海边之前，我想先去挑一些新的丝带，你瞧，我很久没买过新鲜样式了。” 

“好吧。”奥拉夫说。 

她们走下楼梯，隔了老远还能听见奥拉夫（自以为）悄悄的问话：“克里斯托弗真的没有向你求婚？我是说，你真的不是为他做准备吗？” 

“……”


End file.
